


Not Entirely Uncomfortable

by tqpannie



Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Ron/Hermione Moment from DH just after Harry takes the second watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Entirely Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Simons Flower for the speedy beta

Ron stirred when he heard Hermione and Harry whispering to each other. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision, and groaned softly when his back spasmed from the lumpy bunk bed mattress.

 

It isn’t enough that I managed to splinch myself again, but this mattress is going to do my back in, Ron thought to himself.

 

He tried to shift his body into a sitting position and a wave of nausea washed over him again. His vision blurred and he knew his hiss of pain was audible to Hermione this time when she rushed across the room to his side.

 

“Ron,” Hermione whispered and glanced over her shoulder to check on Harry. “Stop moving about—you’re just going to make yourself worse.”

 

Ron’s vision slowly cleared and when he tried to lift his head to meet Hermione’s eyes he found he couldn’t. A mixture of embarrassment and failure slammed through him and he fought back the lump in his throat. He’d let her down again—he was supposed to protect her, he was supposed to save her, and once again he had failed her.

 

“I need to take a watch shift, Hermione.” Ron shifted again and his eyes watered from the wave of pain from his side up to the base of his neck. “Really, Hermione I’m fine.”  
Ron felt Hermione’s eyes tracing over him. When she laid her cool hand against his forehead, he forced himself to look at her.

 

“You’re not all right,” Hermione whispered and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “I should have done more—to fix you, that is.”

 

Her hand slid down the side of his face and each pass of her fingers against his skin sent tingles up and down Ron’s spine. He saw tears welling in her eyes and, without thinking, he reached up and laid his hand over hers.

 

“Hermione, you were brilliant,” Ron whispered. “If it had been just Harry and I.... Blimey, I would have bled to death.”

 

Hermione’s chin quivered but she managed a weak smile. “Don’t say that.”

 

“We’d be right worthless without you, Hermione,” Ron whispered past another lump in his throat. “I would be, I reckon.”

 

Hermione’s eyes locked onto his and there was a new tension between them. She shook her head and frowned.

 

“You’re not worthless, Ron.”

 

Hermione’s voice was soft but fierce and Ron searched her eyes for the truth. He twined their fingers together and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand and let his lips linger against her soft skin. “Hermione—”

 

“I wish your bed wasn’t so uncomfortable,” Hermione whispered, tightening her fingers around his again.

 

“Tents are not the most comfortable of places,” Ron whispered back and Hermione’s face fell. “But I reckon that, with you here, it might not be so bad.” Ron’s voice cracked on the last word and was pleased when she flushed pink.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
